talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer's Will
Please note that the in-game description was incorrectly changed to match the Chinese server. Summer's Will continues to function as it always has, as described below. Spirit Costume Skill Layla's Storyline Genius Scientist 1 Alven: A new ruin was discovered from the south of the Towers of Seasons? Researcher A: Yes. According to the report, this ruin is totally different from the previous ones. For the sake of our researches' safety, we'd like to ask you to do the investigation work... After all, you are a master in ruin exploration. Alven: Yeah... Thanks to Aisha, I've been wandering in ruins recently. Okay, I accept your request. Researcher A: Thank you. It would be better if you hurry there as soon as possible... As you may know, the empire has been keeping an eye on the news about ruins. Whenever we found a new ruin, the empire soldiers and spies will be there, too. Besides, before I came here, some unidentified people were seen at the excavation site... This is another reason why we'd like to ask you to do the work. Alven: Got it. I'll be there soon. Researcher A: Here is the excavation site in Thorheim. Its entrance hidden in a natural cave was discovered by a hunter who escaped from a feral beast and decided to stay here overnight. After opening that entrance gate, we found spiral stairs downwards. Therefore, we believe the bulk of this ruin is buried underground. Alven: Got it. Leave the rest to us. Alven: Different from the deserted ruins we've found before, this one is almost intact. Nobody has ever entered here before us, I suppose. The buildings on both sides are decorated with casement windows. They look like taverns. This water sink is out of service. I think this little room decorated with a mirror and a sink is the washroom. Perhaps this place was once the living area of the town. According to the researcher, the basement is even more spacious... Guess I have to go there and take a look. I found a strange device inside the passage. It seems recently installed, by the intruder, perhaps. It didn't react to my presence... Anyway, I'll remove it just to play safe. Alven: We've been walking for almost ten minutes... Still, the end of this passage is nowhere to be seen. Human Mercenary A: Hmm? Here I find a weird rune. It's shimmering... Alven: A rune... Stop it! That is... Human Mercenary A: Arrrggghhh... My eyes... Alven: ...A glare trap? Is it set by an intruder?... This trap deals no actual damage but only blinds whomever triggers it for a while. Is it really enough to prevent others from entering? ???: Target identified. Unauthorized intruder. Besides, not a beautiful girl. Terminate. Terminate. Alven: A mecha angel?! Wait... it just looks like a mecha angel... And what the hell is that warning message?! ???: Power maximized. Senor trap triggered. There is no way to escape, stupid intruders! You are, done for, tee, hee, hee. Alven: Everyone, calm down. Let's destroy these machines before we advance. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Alven: Fi...Finally... My hairs were almost burnt out... Gosh, who developed those machines? The ancient guardians will never speak the nonsense like that! ???: Hmmm? Do you have any complaint about my lines? Alven: Who are you?! ???: Hey! That is my line! I almost figure out the patterns of the cables in this machine, when my research was interfered by your sudden trespassing... I deserve an apology! Genius Scientist 2 Alven: (Is she a technician?... She doesn't seem a spy from the empire) It was you who sneaked here and set dangerous traps without the permission from the archaeology team! You can't afford to take the consequences by messing up with the devices before you figure out how they work. ???: Humph! Do you think you can give me a lecture, human?! I am Layla, the Grand Spirit of the Summer! I've been in this world since long time age before you were born! Alven: (She is the Grand Spirit of the Summer... That was really unexpected...) Well, I didn't expect that... Wait, shouldn't you be guiding your students in the tower?! Layla: I don't have classes today... Hey! Don't change the subject! Alven: Well... I'm not blaming you. On the contrary, I'm feeling assured right now... The researchers told us that someone sneaked here. I was worried that would happen to us if the intruder triggers some kind of traps... Now that the true identity of the intruder has been revealed, I feel relieved. Though I've no idea why you are here, I'm pretty sure the researchers will be happy to have you at their side... Why did you do this instead of saying hello to them... Layla: Humph... Are you trying to say that I'm a troublemaker? Yeah! You just laughed at my carefully designed lines! It seems you're gonna underestimate me if you can't realize my real talents in technologies! Well, I've just finished testing this new robot! Try to defeat him if you can! Mecha Soldier: Security protocol activated. Protocol name: Layla's Talents Are Matchless. Terminate. Terminate. Alven: Hey wait, I just want an explanation... Well, you leave no choice but to fight! _________________________________________________________________________________________ Layla: ...Aha... Aha... How is it?... You are... exhausted... and overpowered by me... Alven: ...Well... Well.. I'm okay, though really tired... Where... did you get... all those weird devices... The Mecha Angels, the blast grenades and glare shields... Seriously, are you really a grand spirit?! I was prepared for magical attacks... yet it turned out to be like a battle against the empire army! Layla: Now... Now that you've realized my power, I'll spa... spare your life... this time. It does us... no good... to waste our stamina... and weapons here... Alven: ...A wise choice. Since we are here to investigate this ruin, why don't we cooperate with each other... In this way, we will assure your safety, and you can focus only on the investigation. Sounds great? Layla: Well... I guess I'll have to accept your offer then. For now, you'll play as my bodyguards. Once I've got the data I acquire, I'll leave here by myself. Alven: ...Okay. It's a deal. (Though I did want to ask for something more, I'll rather leave the negotiation work to the archaeology team, for I'm not really good at it.) Layla: Well... I've almost figured out what kind of place this is. I accessed the ancient data terminal with my imitated power source. According to the data, this place is some kind of factory. Alven: A factory... But why does factory contain such a large-scale residence area? Considering the location of this ruins, I assume this factory was once used to produce something highly classified. Layla: Exactly. We'll need to find out what they produced... They really took great efforts to hide this factory. There might be something dangerous awaiting us. Genius Scientist 3 Alven: Speaking of that, there is one thing that I don't understand... I've met the other grand spirits on the tower... but why are you here in this ruin, studying the mechanic technologies? As a talented spirit, you don't need technology products to enhance your power, do you? Layla: ...Well, the reasons are complicated, and one of them is Valla, that stupid so-called naturalist. She's always been claiming that "we should rely on our own power and nothing else, blah blah blah...". Most of the other spirits agreed with her opinion. After all, we are the talented ones in this world... However, they failed to realize the true meaning of technology. Technology is not for the talented. Instead, it enables those who lack the talents to have a chance to achieve greatness. For example, a quick-minded student can do sums in his mind, whereas a dim-witted one can not... However, when both students do it with a calculator, their calculation speed will be basically the same... And the ancient technology... Her, lad, lend this to me. Alven: What will do with my kettle? Layla: To you, it's nothing but a kettle. So, answer me, what is it made of? Alven: Steel. Layla: Steel is not naturally generated. Instead, it is made of iron which is toughened and tempered. Therefore, a civilization that can produce steel must be skillful in metallurgy. Besides, it is coated with rust-proof paint... perhaps some kind of mixture from resin and Ponytail Orchid extracts... This tells us that the producer also has a profound understanding in chemistry. By the way, where did you get this kettle? Alven: I bought it from a bazaar a few years ago. Layla: ...As you see, this product is not something experimental or exclusive to the emperor, but available to the common people. You have kept this kettle for years, yet it still remains intact. Alven: So... after analyzing the technologies in this ruins, you realized the ancient civilization is beyond our imagination. Is this what you meant? Layla: Yes. I spent so much time trying to understand these complicated devices, whereas to the ancient people, they were nothing but a part of their common life. This makes me fear about the past and the future... For this reason, I think my peers are stupid. They jump to the conclusion in their arrogance, knowing nothing about the truth. Alven: Fear? What exactly... are you fearing? Layla: Well... maybe next time. The mechanic guardian has been activated. It's the time to do your job now. Genius Scientist 4 Alven: My partner reported that he found something extraordinary... It could be the key to this ruin. Please come and take a look. Layla: Hmm? How could you common mercenaries find something "extraordinary"? That interests me... Oh, my, god... Alven: ...A mechanic creature with the upper body of a woman and a steel chassis... It seems to be sleeping... This must be a Mana Armor! Layla: Teehee... Tee hee hee... Alven: ...Professor Layla? Layla: The ancient people... are really amazing... The texture of her skin, the eyelash and the hairs... They are so lifelike... Her sleeping face is so cute that I can't help touching it... I've decided! I must take her back, crafting a pair of legs for her and dressing her up! Tee, hee... Alven: Professor Layla... that... that is a dangerous weapon... Layla: So what? Is there any weapon more dangerous than an extremely cute and innocent girl?! Though I can't figure out what they were thinking when they designed this weapon, they were really something. Alven: Professor Layla... do you like girls? Layla: Of course! I do like beautiful, adorable and charming creatures! Is there anything wrong? It doesn't matter is she is an innocent girl or a hot lady, and it has nothing to do with their figures. Every girl is a miracle! Unique! Am I not right?! Alven: (Oh... no... she is as perverted as Valla!) Layla: Don't get me wrong. I did do my job... Here, I found the terminal for the lightning control. And then I connect it to the energy source... And then I... And then I activate the emergency power... Great, once this place has been illuminated, we'll grasp the full view here. Alven: ...Is it... I never expected there was such a mass production line under the passage where we are!! Not only that... How... How many semi-manufactured Mana Armor are there on earth?! Layla: My hypothesis was correct. This factory was used to produce secret weapons! Besides, after analyzing that Mana Armor, I realized these Mana Armors are totally different from those lame imitations produced by the empire. These Mana Armors have more complicated structure and better protections... Their weapons are more powerful and versatile as well. I can even see the weapons countering the aerial and underwater enemies. Besides, some of these armors adopt modular design with high interchangeability. In other words, if they fight in numbers, they can achieve self-repairing... But only a few of them have such design. Maybe this technology is still experimental. As for their maneuverability, and the Al core originated from soul imitation, I can't draw a conclusion before making tests... Anyway, these armors are really horrifying. Alven: ...I'm starting to feel worried now. Layla: I can understand. You are not afraid of power from a single Mana Armor. I've heard about your adventure. You have defeated many interesting enemies, and each one of them might be one of the most powerful beings in this world. Comparing with them, these Mana Armors are far less powerful. However, as you see, there are thousands of such armors here. Additionally, as long as this production line is activated, with enough material, this number will be further increased. Do you still remember what I said before? Technology enables those who lack the talents to have a chance to achieve greatness. With thousands of Mecha Angels, we grand spirits will be outnumbered. With thousands of Mana Armors, all the mortals will be burnt to ashes. Not even the dragons can survive them. Actually, I'm not good at fighting, whereas you are an experienced warrior. But with my make-shift machines, I can make you fatigued. Alven: ...I can't imagine what would happen then... Layla: But what if we can control this power? Shouldn't you be considering this possibility? Even if our enemies have almost unlimited power, we shall outnumber them with iron and steel. Even if our enemies are almost infinite, we will somehow push them back. Alven: ...But we know too little about the ancient people. We don't even know how they disappeared. They had such powerful technologies and invulnerable troops, but there are nowhere to be seen now. Maybe they were destroyed by more powerful enemies, or maybe, by their own technology. Layla: Humph, that is possible. But I don't think we have enough time to explore this ruin at leisure. Oh, by the way, did you touch my detection device when you entered here? Alven: You mean this thing? I removed it when we passed the tunnel. Layla: What...!!! You... moron! Id... Idiot...! Half-witted...! Alven: Whoooa! Why are you suddenly mad at me?! Layla: Bad news... Tell your guys to stay alert and block the entrance towards here! Alven: What on earth happened? Layla: That device was use to detect the invisible spies from the empire! When I sneaked here, I heard the researchers were talking about the spies from the empire. As far as I know, the optical camouflage the empire developed is originated from the ancient technology. I more or less know the theory, and I made this device in case the empire spies may infiltrate here. Not reacting to commoners, it can reveal the empire soldiers in optical camouflage... BEFORE you removed it! Look at this babe, it is so cute and so innocent! It didn't even hurt you a bit, did it!? Alven: ...I'm sorry... I'm asking my partners to block the entrance right now! Emperor Spy: Pfff! That would be too late! Alven: ?! Emperor Spy: Thank you for disarming the traps and showing the value of this factory to us... Backup energy accessed. Terminal online! Emergency security protocol activated! Prototype weapon initialized. New execution unit added! As your reward, you'll enjoy the honor to be terminated by the newest weapon of the empire! Layla: Shit! Those prototype Mana Armors are awakening! Mana Armor: Dormancy suspended. Weapon system online. Emergency security protocol activated. Scanning targets. Termination starts. Alven: Damn it... I'll hold them! Professor Layla, please do something! Layla: Stay calm. There are two things that need us to do. First, we must control the commander center and deactivate these Mana Armors. I can deactivate them via the terminal nearby, but it takes some time, and I need protection while I'm hacking the terminal. Seconds, we can't afford to let those spies escape. They must be taken back. They are copying the data now, but this process requires less time than my deactivation process. Anyway, we must achieve both targets. Alven: So, you mean... Layla: Focus on the enemies ahead. I'll tell you what to do later. Alven: Got it. Everyone, to arms! Protect Layla from interruption! _________________________________________________________________________________________ Alven: Damn it... Those spies are starting to escape! Professor Layla! What's the situation there? Layla: Almost done! I'm cracking the last firewall... Well, I'm giving you another order. I'm ordering you... to stop protecting me and chase the spy right now. Alven: What?! Layla: It is of utmost importance to stop the empire from stealing the technologies here. You know it, don't you? Alven: But... Layla: Don't give me that look. After all, I'm one of the Grand Spirits of Seasons. Just go! Don't look back! Alven: ...Got it! Everyone! Ahead! Don't let them escape! Alven: (I heard the sound of flesh incised by blades and melted by rays. However, I didn't hear any words from professor Layla. There was no screaming or crying. But silence. Somehow, this silence made me feel assured. Later, the rattling from the machines stop. I knew she did it. Everything was exactly as she calculated.) Alven: The early-stage investigation is completed. I'll send you the report later. By the way, these empire spies are at your mercy now. Researcher A: Thank you so much for doing us this favor! Alven: It is professor Layla who deserves your gratitude... If it was not for her, we would be burned to ashes by the Mana Armors. Layla: Yep, I'll take full credit for that. After all, I'm such a talented technician! Just don't tell those chumps on the Towers of Seasons that I was here. Alven: ...Professor Layla, are you okay? Layla: It's okay. As the incarnation of vitality, I don't even pay attention to these wounds. I can do research for several months in a row without taking a rest! These wounds are nothi... Ouch... Alven: Really? Layla: Well... I need to go back to the Tower of Summer and ask some cute girls to replenish my energy... Alven: I'm reassured that there is nothing serious... By the way, before you leave, I still have a question for you. When we were in the ruin, you didn't tell me what exactly you feared about... Somehow, I can tell it is the fear that urges you to advance. I... I want to know more about you, because I agree with your point, and I want to help you with it. Layla: Wow, this is the first time that I hear something like this... Are you serious? Alven: I'm not good at lying. Layla: Indeed, you are not. Well, as you wish. Have you ever heard about the Erin's Winter? Alven: I have, though I don't know much about it. Layla: It's nothing but a word from the lost scrolls. It was an incident. But to us, it means two incidents. Firstly, nobody knows what happened before the Erin's Winter. Nothing is revealed to us, not even to us spirits or the ancient dragons. Alven: ...The unknown past... Layla: Along with it is a prophecy about the future... "Returns the dominator. Perish the beings." ...And the catastrophic future. No matter how we try to understand the prophecy, we can draw only one conclusion, that is, this land is facing a catastrophe. Maybe this catastrophe happened before, and all the life beings were eliminated at that time. Alven: ...But we know nothing about that catastrophe. Layla: As a result, spirits, dragons and humans selected their attitude towards this prophecy. And as you see, this is my choice. I chose not to rely on my own talents but to study the knowledge and technology from the ancient. I'm not seeking for the power that changes my fate, but the power that enables everyone to change their fate, surviving the catastrophe with the ones they love. Though underestimated and isolated by those idiots, with no one that helped me with my search, still, I'm happy that I made that choice. Alven: I can understand it now... But you have an extremely long life. Your choice gave you a lonely life, didn't it? All creatures with emotions want to be understood and accepted. As for you... what inspired you, supporting you to go through all the pain and loneliness? Layla: Well, I never thought about it, but if there is something... That would be love, I suppose. My love towards this world where there are so many cute girls! I want to protect this world. That is my reason. Alven: Well then. If you ever need my help, just feel free to talk to me... Though I'm pretty sure that would be when you screw something up and I'll have to clear up the mess Layla: Well, I can tell you really know me well, don't you? Anyway, it's better to have a sidekick than an enemy... Oh, by the way, here is a little gift for you. Alven: What is this... Layla: This is a presence pact of the spirit, well, something like a teleportation device. If you ever need my help, just shout: "Layla the genius, please help me!" Then, I'll be there and help you escape from the desperate situation. Got it? Alven: Okay, if you insist... Alven: (Layla, the Grand Spirit of Summer... Comparing with her peers, she is pretty straightforward. Anyway, I've made another great friend!) Category:Soul Spirit